yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
List of female cards
This list is based primarily on card text and art. Some cards are clearly female. This may be because it has feminine pronouns in its name (Archfiend Empress, Serpentine Princess), is referred to as female in its card text (Gyakutenno Megami, X-Saber Anu Piranha), or possesses female secondary sex characteristics (Mist Valley Shaman, Performance of Sword). Others may have an overtly feminine appearance (Dryad, Water Omotics), are part of a female archetype (Amazoness, Harpies, Reptilianne) or are merely presumed female based on their voice and/or role in the anime or manga (Ancient Fairy Dragon, Gravekeeper's Assailant). Others yet may have an androgynous or ambiguously-female appearance, such Jain, Lightsworn Paladin, who could either be female or a particularly pretty man. Female Archetypes * Amazoness * Charmers * Cyber Girls * Doll Parts * Fortune Fairies * Fortune Ladies * Harpies * Reptilianne * Valkyries Female-related Normal Monsters in the TCG/OCG * Amazon of the Seas * Arlownay * Beautiful Beast Trainer * Beautiful Headhuntress * Blade Skater * Bio-Mage * Cosmo Queen * Dancing Elf * Dark Witch * Dryad * Doma the Angel of Silence * Dunames Dark Witch * Eldeen * Elemental Hero Burstinatrix * Empress Mantis * Enchanting Mermaid * Fairy's Gift * Fairy of the Fountain * Fairywitch * Flame Champion * Gemini Elf * Gyakutenno Megami * Happy Lover * Hibikime * Ice Water * Ill Witch * Kanan the Swordmistress * Lady of Faith * LaMoon * Lunar Queen Elzaim * Magical Ghost * Maiden of the Moonlight * Muse-A * Mystical Elf * Nekogal #1 * Nekogal #2 * Nemuriko * Petit Angel * Protector of the Throne * Queen of Autumn Leaves * Queen Bird * Queen's Knight * Rainbow Marine Mermaid * Red Archery Girl * Robolady * Shining Friendship * Sonic Maid * Spherous Lady * Spirit of the Harp * Spirit of the Winds * Succubus Knight * The Snake Hair * Vishwar Randi * Water Element * Water Girl * Water Magician * Water Omotics * Waterdragon Fairy * Wingweaver * X-Saber Anu Piranha Female-related Effect Monsters in the TCG/OCG * Alien Mother * Allure Queen LV3 * Allure Queen LV5 * Allure Queen LV7 * Aqua Spirit * Aquarian Alessa * Arcana Force 0 - The Fool * Arcana Force III - The Empress * Arcana Force VI - The Lovers * Arcana Force XIV - Temperance * Archfiend Empress * Athena * Bite Shoes * Barrier Statue of the Heavens * Blackwing - Breeze the Zephyr * Blizzard Princess * Bountiful Artemis * Botanical Girl * Card Ejector * Catoblepas and the Witch of Fate * Celestia, Lightsworn Angel * Cold Enchanter * Command Knight * Counselor Lily * Crimson Sentry * Cruel Angel - Queen of Rose * Crystal Seer * Cure Mermaid * D.D. Assailant * D.D. Warrior Lady * Dancing Fairy * Dark Elf * Dark Magician Girl * Dark Necrofear * Dark Scorpion - Meanae the Thorn * Dark Valkyria * Deep Sea Diva * Disenchanter * Djinn Releaser of Rituals * Dragon Queen of Tragic Endings * Dragunity Militum * Dreamsprite * Ebon Magician Curran * Effect Veiler * Element Magician * Element Valkyrie * Element Soldier * Elemental Hero Burstinatrix * Elemental Hero Lady Heat * Elemental Hero Poison Rose * Emissary of the Oasis * Ehren, Lightsworn Monk * Etoile Cyber * Fairy Archer * Fairy Guardian * Fabled Grimro * Fabled Krus * Fabled Topi * Fabled Urustos * Featherizer * Fire Princess * Fire Sorcerer * Freya, Spirit of Victory * Future Samurai * G.B. Hunter * Genetic Woman * Getsu Fuhma * Geomancer of the Ice Barrier * Goddess of Whim * Goddess with the Third Eye * Gravekeeper's Assailant * Gravekeeper's Priestess * Gravekeeper's Spy * Gravekeeper's Vassal * Guardian Angel Joan * Guardian Eatos * Guardian Elma * Guardian Kay'est * Hand of Nephthys * Hand of the Six Samurai * Helios - The Primordial Sun * Herald of Creation * Hysteric Fairy * Ice Master * Ice Queen * Imprisoned Queen Archfiend * Infernalqueen Archfiend * Injection Fairy Lily * Insect Princess * Insect Queen * Invader of the Throne * Iris, the Earth Mother * Izanami * Jain, Lightsworn Paladin * Jenis, Lightsworn Mender * Karakuri Ninja mdl 919 “Kuikku” * Keldo * Koa'ki Meiru Gravirose * Kunoichi * Kuribon * Lady Assailant of Flames * Lady Ninja Yae * Lady Panther * Laval Burning Verdant Temptress * Lorelei, the Symphonic Arsenal * Lyla, Lightsworn Sorceress * Lumina, Lightsworn Summoner * Magical Exemplar * Magical Marionette * Magician of Faith * Magician's Valkyria * Maiden of the Aqua * Maiden of Macabre * Marie the Fallen One * Medium of the Ice Barrier * Mermaid Archer * Mermaid Knight * Mind on Air * Mist Valley Shaman * Mother Grizzly * Nanobreaker * Neo Space Pathfinder * Night Wing Sorceress * Nurse Reficule the Fallen One * Nuvia the Wicked * Otohime * Penumbral Soldier Lady * Pixie Knight * Prickle Fairy * Princess Curran * Princess of Tsurugi * Princess Pikeru * Queen of Fate - Eternia * Queen's Double * Rai-Mei * Reese the Ice Mistress * Rose Fairy * Rose, Warrior of Revenge * Rose Witch * Sacred Knight Joan * Sage of Silence * Serpentine Princess * Shadowpriestess of Ohm * Shadow Tamer * Shire, Lightsworn Spirit * Silent Magician LV4 * Silent Magician LV8 * Sky Scourge Invicil * Soul of Purity and Light * Spellbreaker of the Ice Barrier * Sphinx Teleia * Splendid Venus * Spirit of the Breeze * Sunny Pixie * Temple Dancer of the Ice Barrier * Testament of the Arcane Lords * Tethys, Goddess of Light * The Agent of Creation - Venus * The Agent of Mystery - Earth * The Forgiving Maiden * The Lady in Wight * The Unfriendly Amazon * The Unhappy Girl * The Unhappy Maiden * Thunder Nyan Nyan * Tsukuyomi * Toon Dark Magician Girl * Toon Gemini Elf * Toon Mermaid * True Six Samurai - Mizuho * Tytannial, Princess of Camellias * Vampire Lady * Vennominaga the Deity of Poisonous Snakes * Victoria * Violet Witch * Volcanic Queen * Wall of Illusion * Warrior Lady of the Wasteland * White Magician Pikeru * White Night Queen * Witch's Apprentice * Witch of the Black Forest * Witch of the Black Rose * Worm Queen * Yubel * Zolga Female-related Fusion Monsters in the TCG/OCG * Cyber Blader * Elemental Hero Rampart Blaster * Empress Judge * Evil Hero Infernal Sniper * Evil Hero Inferno Wing * Mystical Sand * Neo-Spacian Twinkle Moss * Rose Spectre of Dunn * Sanwitch * St. Joan * Super Robolady * Warrior of Tradition Female-related Ritual Monsters in the TCG/OCG * Divine Grace - Northwemko * Elemental Mistress Doriado * Eviritua Mind Ogress * Performance of Sword * Ruin, Queen of Oblivion Female-related Synchro Monsters in the TCG/OCG * Ancient Fairy Dragon * Black Rose Dragon * Chaos Goddess * Chevalier de Fleur * Fabled Leviathan * Magical Android * Psychic Lifetrancer * Queen of Thorns * Splendid Rose * Tempest Magician * Underground Arachnid * XX-Saber Hyunlei Female-related Token Monsters in the TCG/OCG * Insect Monster Token * Kaien the Emissary of Darkness Token Female-related Spell Cards in the TCG/OCG * Attack Pheromones * Burst Return * Calming Magic * Change of Heart * Commencement Dance * D.D. Designator * Dark Fusion * Dian Keto the Cure Master (OCG) * Different Dimension Gate * Dimension Fusion * Doriado's Blessing * Dragon Control Technique * Elf's Light * Emergency Assistance * Eradicating Aerosol * Fairy of the Spring * Fifth Hope * Forbidden Chalice * Gather Your Mind * Gift of the Martyr * Graceful Charity * Inspection * Malevolent Nuzzler * Mustering of the Dark Scorpions * Novox's Prayer * Prevention Star * Psychokinesis * Rainbow Veil * Resurrection of Chakra * Ritual Cage * Shien's Spy * Leeching the Light * Solar Recharge * Soul of the Pure * Soul Release * Spring of Rebirth * Swing of Memories * The Big March of Animals * Transcendent Wings * Tremendous Fire * Trial of the Princesses * Vengeful Servant Female-related Trap Cards in the TCG/OCG * A Rival Appears! * Aegis of Gaia * Aqua Chorus * Assault Spirits * Bad Reaction to Simochi * Brutal Potion * Byroad Sacrifice * Dark Scorpion Combination * Deal of Phantom * Dimension Wall * Divine Warning * DNA Checkup * DNA Surgery * DNA Transplant * Elemental Recharge * Enervating Mist * Evil Blast * Fairy's Hand Mirror * Fairy Wind * Forced Back * Forced Requisition * Generation Shift * Gift of the Mystical Elf * Glorious Illusion * Grave Lure * Gust * Hallowed Life Barrier * Karma Cut * Lineage of Destruction * Mischief of the Yokai * Mystical Refpanel * Ninjitsu Art of Transformation * Numinous Healer * Pikeru's Circle of Enchantment * Pikeru's Second Sight * Pixie Ring * Plant Food Chain * Psychic Rejuvenation * Remove Brainwashing * Return from the Different Dimension * Rise of the Snake Deity * Royal Writ of Taxation * Shadow of Eyes * Simultaneous Loss * Sixth Sense * Solemn Judgment * Solemn Warning * Solemn Wishes * Soul Resurrection * Stygian Dirge * Tragedy * Treacherous Trap Hole * Vanquishing Light * Waboku * Weed Out Female-related Monster Cards in the anime/manga/video games * Apprentice Knight * Battle Claw Fox * Beauty Lip * Blackwing - Alizé the Tailwind * Centaur Mina * Cinderella * Clone Slime * Command Angel * Crystal Girl * Cyber Valkyrie * Dark Magician Girl the Dragon Knight * Dark Tuner - Dark Goddess Witaka * Demiurge Ema * Diva Adriana * Dragon Lady * Foaming Beauty * Gamble Angel Bunny * Guardian Dreadscythe * Hellfire Sleeping Princess - Ghost Sleeper * Hexe Trude * Hollow Ghost * Hollow Spirit * Homunculus Token * Ice Doll * Jester Queen * Junk Collector * Kung-Fu Nyan Nyan * Kunoichi Ayame the Ninja Girl * Lady Beetle * Leopard Girl * Learning Elf * Light Law Medium * Little Red Riding Hood * Magic Angel - Rose Sorcerer * Magic Mirror Spirit - Nayuta * Maiden in Love * Maternal Junk * Pierce Musketeer * Princess of Butterflies * Polar Star Angel Valkyrie * Puppet Queen * Queen Butterfly Danaus * Righty Driver * Rose Lover * Sacred Knight Jeanne * Sacred Knight Shield-Bearer * Sacred Knight Spear-Bearer * Shizuka the Heavenly Dancer * Silent Magician LV0 * Silent Magician LV1 * Silent Magician LV2 * Silent Magician LV3 * Silent Magician LV5 * Sleepy Beauty * Smile Angel * Snow Fairy * The Tripping Mercury * Tech Genus Wonder Magician * Thorn Princess * Vision Hero Witch Reid Female-related Spell Cards in the Anime/Manga/Video games * Angel Sing * Armed Regeneration * Attribute Bomb * Attribute Gravity * Big Volcano * Black Twin Burst * Blue Moon * Burst Impact * Celestial Sword - Eatos * Cross Shift * Cupid's Kiss * Curse of Thorns * Cursed Twin Dolls * Cyclone Wing * Dark Scorpion Tragedy of Love * Erda's Guidance * Footsteps of the Goddess * Goddess Skuld's Oracle * Goddess Urd's Verdict * Goddess Verdandi's Guidance * Guardian Treasure * Heaven’s Lost Property * Hidden Wish * Hunter Channel * Impact Flip * Insect Pheromone * Intervention of Fate * Jester's Panic * Labor Pain * Level Award * Mischief of the Goddess * Mischief of the Time Goddess * Next World * Ocean of Regeneration * One Hundred Year Awakening * Residual Reflection * Revenge Sacrifice * Revolving Stage * Roll of Fate * Right or Left Quiz! * Service Ace * Shining Rebirth * Smash Ace * Speed Spell - Angel Baton * Speed Spell - Summon Speeder * Speed Spell - Tune-Up 123 * Spiritual Fusion * The Unselected One * Temptation of the Goddess * Tuning * Ultimate Stage Costume * Undead Lineage * Underworld Circle * Vaccination * White Veil Female-related Trap Cards in the Anime/Manga/Video games * Angel Blast * Angel Fallen into Darkness * Angel Tear * Apple of Enlightenment * Astral Shift * Baton of the Hero * Chaos Form * Crystal Seal * Death and Rebirth * Defender Hero * Defense Maiden * Disgraceful Charity * Doble Passé * Domain of the Dark Ruler * Double It! * Fallen Angel Descent * For the Founder * Fricka's Mediation * Goddess’s Descent * Guardian Formation * Half Counter * Harmonia Mirror * Hero's Backup * Holy Sacrifice * Joyful Doom * Level Soul * Nightmare Mirror * Perfect Counter Code 123 * Question Change!? * Receive Ace * Revolving Stage * Shadow Dance * Sorrowful Chain * Space Jump * Spirit Hunting * Summoning Clock * Synchro Spirits * Tears of a Mermaid * Trick Battle * Twinkle Wall * Wish of Final Effort Notes